1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for changing the master pins in an Almont lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of locks, both generalized and specialized. The three main branches are time locks, combination locks, and key locks. There are various combinations of the preceding, including key locks having a combination of tumblers set up for a particular key or keys, but further set up so that the combination of tumblers can be modified, so that a key which used to work no longer works, and a key which did not previously work now works. Among these are the Almont lock.
The Almont lock has the capability that the parts can be relatively easily removed from it, the tumblers reset, and reinserted, so that a new key now controls the lock. Unfortunately for a skilled locksmith, the procedure for changing an Almont lock is relatively tedious, and even for a skilled locksmith, it usually takes substantially more than 10 minutes.
The prior art discloses no simple easy to use tool which permits the changing of an Almont lock in a quick easy or convenient manner.